1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having at least two vehicle seats, each of which is assigned a seat belt and a corresponding receptacle, whereby receptacle sensors are provided for determining whether a seat belt is engaged in a receptacle.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 049 305 A1 discloses a safety device for an occupant of a vehicle, which is equipped with a seat belt, a sensor device for detecting the attached condition of the seat belt, and an information playback device, which is operatively connected to the sensor device, whereby the information playback device can be switched from a maintenance operating mode to an “appeal” operating mode, when the sensor device detects that the seat belt is not or not properly attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,195 discloses a vehicle seat belt with a pair of safety belt parts for securing passengers, when the seat belt parts are coupled together. In this regard, a switch is provided, which is automatically brought into a de-energizing position when the seat belt parts are separated.
WO 99/07576 discloses a system which by means of an incentive device is intended to encourage users to fasten seat belts.